fASHION aDVICE: bUY oNE gET oNE fREE!
by Ohohen
Summary: This is what happens when something snaps...and you pass it on...and you see a Buy One Get One Free Sale sign in a store...a...NAVI ACCESSORY CHIP store...and you pass it on...and you...change...dramatically...dynamically...


-1**I KNOW I KNOW! BUT I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF! I KNOW I SHOULDN'T BE PUBLISHING THIS! I KNOW I SHOULD BE WORKING ON THE SEQUEL! BUT I HAVE HOMEWORK (And I mean A LOT) AND THIS JUST POPPED INTO MY HEAD SO HERE! DON'T KILL ME! **

…**or I won't be here to complete the sequel…**

**Ha. Beat that freaks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rockman.exe or Megaman NT Warrior or anything like that.**

**Uh…LAUGH! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**fASHION aDVICE: bUY oNE gET oNE fREE!**

Enzan strolled down the sidewalk. He was a bit bored, and didn't want to be cooped up in his office, so he went out to take a walk with a breath of fresh air. He shut his eyes and looked up at the sky. Then, he opened them to see he was in front of a local accessory store for net navis. Blues noticed he had stopped walking.

"Enzan-sama?" he questioned, bewildered.

"Blues…" he trailed off as if wondering or thinking of something.

"Yes, Enzan-sama?"

Enzan stared at a small sign that said 'SALE' imprinted on it in red. 'BUY ONE GET ONE FREE! COME TODAY!'

"Hm…" Enzan stared.

'Enzan-sama?' This had been going on for a while now. "Is there a problem, Enzan-sama?"

Enzan didn't answer. He walked into the store. It was rare to have one for both genders. Or, was it that he just never came out enough to notice it? Either way, he walked up to the cashier, and pointed to the windowsill.

"I'll purchase that." he said. Blues started to wonder what he was buying. He couldn't see from his current angle and position.

"Ah, please choose another. You can get one free with that purchase." the woman said. Enzan thought it looked more like girl, instead of woman.

"Mm." He walked around the shop to look for something to buy. Suddenly, a grin crept up his face as his eyes landed on a small chip. Who would have known…

"Is that all sir?" the GIRL asked.

Enzan nodded. He may have seemed calm and not rushed, but he was quite excited. He paid and then left the store.

Enzan went back to his office, and sat down at his desk. He pulled out his purchase..

"Enzan-sama. What have you purchased?" Blues asked. He knew he shouldn't have, but he was just a bit too curious to resist.

"Blues…" Enzan smiled at his navi. He pulled out a chip, and Blues' eyes widened under his shades. "E-Enzan…sama…"

"W-Why…Enzan…sama?" Blues tried to stay calm. He stared at his hair. He thought he looked like Sakurai's navi; Roll.

"…" Enzan stared, trying to resist expressing his inner feelings. He closed his eyes as an attempt. But, he just couldn't. resist. Finally, he released it.

"KAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Enzan got those big, sparkly chibi sparkly sparkles in his eyes. "KAWAII! BLUES-KUN!" He made a pose as if he were praying with is hands locked together in a fist at his PET. '-KUN!' Enzan never in his life ever called Blues 'Blues-kun' adding the -kun to his name.

"E-Enzan-sama…is this necessary?" Now, Blues usually wouldn't protest, but on the bottom of his heart, he thought that Enzan-sama had gone a bit too far…it was his hair anyways.

"E-Enzan-sama…I do-"

"YOU DON'T LIKE IT!" Enzan made a puppy face. Blues flinched.

"Uh…I um…" he didn't want to hurt his feelings but…

"OKAY THEN! I'LL CHANGE IT!" The ring on Blues' ribbon changed from his ring, to a frog. A CUTE frog.

"EH?"

"KAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"…!"

"IT LOOKS KAWAII BLUES! HERE! TRY THIS ONE!" Enzan was still chibi with those huge, chibi, sparkly eyes. Blues stared at the red ribbon on the tip of his hair with his ring on it. Oh, humiliation…

Blues watched it change into a red BOW with his ring on it! 'NANI!'

"NANI! WHY?"

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Enzan got sparkles around his background. He looked even more chibi-er then before, and now happy tears were falling down his cheeks. (You know, the anime crying?) Enzan squealed like a little girl. He was heard by his employees, who looked up towards their boss's office questionably; raising their eyebrows. They knew that no one was so immature to squeal like a little girl, and it couldn't be Enzan-sama…could it?

Enzan changed it to a frog, a flower, a turtle, a squirrel, a hamster, a bird, and other cute looking cartoon animals.

Blues was near crying now. (You know, the anime funny crying? Not actually crying crying?) In fact, he was. He was holding his poor hair in despair, and cried. (You know what I mean…)

"OKAY! LET'S GO HOME BLUES-CHAN!" Enzan made a chibi, neko like face with a little red happy blush on one of his cheeks. 'C-CHAN! -KUN WAS ONE THING, BUT -CHAN!'

"E-Enzan-sama? Can't I take this off? Can't YOU take this off?" Blues asked pleadingly.

"OF COURSE NOT! IT LOOKS VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY…" He went on and on and on and on and on and on and on…

"VERY, VERY, VERY CUTE! KAWAII!" He exclaimed with another squeal. His employees outside raised an eyebrow.

This only made Blues cry harder. 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' He thought.

Next Day…

"B-Blues…" Rockman had come to say hello. Instead, he found something much more interesting…a ribbon…with a teddy bear…tied to his friendly rivals' long silver hair.

"Rockman…" Blues hissed. Rockman snickered, covering his mouth, trying to hold his laugh. But he just couldn't. He burst out laughing, holding his stomach, crouching on the floor.

"Rockman…"Blues cursed in his mind.

"BLUES! YOU REMIND ME OF ROLL-CHAN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Rockman…I swear you'll get it now…" Blues backed up a bit. Rockman knew it was coming, so he stood up and started running. Blues chased after him, infuriated. His hair flowed behind him as he ran.

"ROOOOOOOOOOCCCCCKKKKKKKKMMMAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN!"

"B-Blues is…" Netto stared wide-eyed.

"KAAAAAWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Enzan finished his sentence (Not that Netto was going to answer with 'Kawaii') and did the same, intense, cute, adorable looking, neko-ish, chibi pose. Netto backed away.

"E-Enzan?" 'Who are you and what have you done to Enzan!' Netto thought.

"ISN'T HE ADORABLE NETTO! KAWAIII NO!" Enzan squealed like a little girl.

"Uh…hai?" Netto wasn't sure of what to say. This was VERY unlike of Enzan. VERY, VERY unlike of Enzan.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD GET ONE FOR ROCKMAN!"

"N-NANIIII!" Rockman exclaimed between heavy cries of laughter.

"Rockman…doesn't have long hair…" Netto defended.

"USE CLIPS! CLIPS CAN BE USED FOR SHOR HAIRED NAVIS!" Enzan squealed. "THEN IT WOULD BE DOUBLE KAWAII!"

'Double kawaii? What the-?' Netto stared. 'Never heard of that before…' Could it be? The prodigy has become a…a…whatever he's become?

"HAI!" Enzan squealed cutely. (A/N: Look at all you Enzan fans. P)

"Uh…um…OH!" Netto finally thought of a plan to get away from the…the…weird monstrosity in front of him.

"Mama told me I had to uh…carry groceries! Uh…bye! …Enzan!" Netto laughed nervously as he logged Rockman out and ran out the door hastily.

"BAI BAI!" Enzan waved cheerfully. Blues stared up at his NetOp. 'What has become of you…Enzan-sama?'

Netto walked down the sidewalk, headed anywhere Enzan wasn't. Hopefully, it'll all end soon. He closed his eyes for a moment, and continued walking.

Netto looked at the stores as he passed. There was the grocery store, pharmacy, a clothing store, another clothing store, and a navi accessory store.

Wait…navi accessory store? 'Hm…'

"Netto-kun? Why did you stop?" Rockman asked.

"Rockman…" Netto gazed at his PET.

"N-Netto-kun…" Could Netto be…nah…

"Do you like those clips that Meiru-Chan has, Rockman?" Netto asked all of a sudden.

"Un. Yes, I do. They look good on her."

"Okay." Netto walked into the shop.

"Hello! Are you aware of the buy one get one free sale today?" The salesman asked cheerfully. Netto nodded.

"May I look around?" Netto asked innocently.

"Hai! Sure! This shop is for shoppers and customers and consumers and…" The salesman went on and on and didn't seem like they were going to stop so Netto just entered and looked around.

Netto's eyes widened as they landed on two chips. 'Rare…' He picked them up, went to the cashier, and left, headed towards home.

"EEEEHHHHH! NAAAANNNIIIIIII!"

"NO! NO, NO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Haruka looked up and hurried to Netto's bedroom door. She barged in and opened the door.

"What happened! Is Rockman okay?" she hesitated.

"Huh?" Netto looked up at her. Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"I heard Rockman screaming!"

"He wasn't screaming." Netto set his hands behind his back and tilted his head to the side.

"But I could of sworn I heard Rockman crying 'Eh!' and 'No! No, no!' and 'Aaaaahhhhhh!'." Haruka looked like she was mocking Rockman, and Netto burst out laughing.

"No, Mama. We're fine. Really." he assured her when he stopped laughing.

"Okay then…just…tell me if Netto bothers you again Rockman…" and she closed the door.

Next Day…

"KAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" A certain pair squealed.

Blues grinned and chuckled. "Looks like I'm not the only one." he said to Rockman who seemed to be glaring a hole through Blues' helmet. Blues' tiny grin still stayed implanted on his face.

"Pink." Blues grinned wider. He pointed at the clips in Rockman's blue hair that just stuck out of his helmet. It had a flower on it. And this time, Blues had a rabbit on his.

"I TOLD YOU NETTO-KUN! ISN'T IT KAAWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAIIIII! CUTE!"

"HAI! ENZAN-KUN! VERY KAWAAAAAIIIII!" They started to squeal like little girls.

"NETTO! LET'S GO SHOPPING FOR MORE!" Enzan exclaimed and squealed.

"HAI! LET'S!" and they went arm in arm grabbing their PETs out the door.

Rockman and Blues exchanged looks of horror. Terrible, terrible fear.

"EEEENNNZZAAAAAAAAANNN-SAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Blues yelled his lungs out.

"NEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOO-KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Rockman went after his friend.

Then, they yelled out at the same time, grabbing each other.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Ohohen: Okay, okay. I know I overdid it with the capitalization. But it's only to let you really know how poor Rockman and Blues feel! **


End file.
